1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports training apparatus and more particularly, to a ball game training apparatus capable of providing multidimensional motion data for reference in training.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a ball game training apparatus, which comprises an upright shaft, and a ball linked to the upright shaft and strikable to turn about the upright shaft. This apparatus cannot simulate the movement of a free ball upon a force. Further, this ball game training apparatus is not practical for three-dimensional ball-game training. It has no sensor means to detect a three-dimensional motion of the ball for three-dimensional analysis. Thus, the direction and amount of movement of the ball simulated by this ball game training apparatus are not highly reliable. Therefore, an improvement in this regard is necessary.